


to guard your rest

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Backrubs, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Napping, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Series, References to Depression, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: When Yuuri entered the room he very nearly couldn't resist making some sort of noise akin to a noise one would make when seeing a sleeping puppy.Said puppy was actually Victor, apparently having dozed off at one of the tables.





	to guard your rest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on Thanksgiving and Black Friday and I wrote this to keep the anxiety at bay. Pray for me.

"Yuuri, come here! Hurry!"

 

The urgency in Mila's voice didn't fail to catch Yuuri's attention, making him look up to see her beckoning him towards the the little recreational area where the four Russian skaters had gone a few minutes earlier, Victor among them. Yuuri stayed behind for a moment, warming down for a while longer and making sure his socks weren't wearing down as quick as he'd been afraid they would (they were, damn it). 

 

He might have worried were it not for the way Mila was beaming, her eyes filled with amusement as she tried to stifle a laugh. Curious, he followed her.

 

When Yuuri entered the room he very nearly couldn't resist making some sort of noise akin to a noise one would make when seeing a sleeping puppy.

 

Said puppy was actually Victor, apparently having dozed off at one of the tables. He was snoring lightly, face precariously balanced on his hand as he leaned on his elbow. Any shaky movement and his head would hit the table. 

 

Sitting across from him were Yuri and Georgi, the younger of the two grinning as he took several photos with his phone. 

 

Yuuri felt a mixture of sympathy and guilt at this rare, near-public show of vulnerability. They had known Victor would likely push himself much harder as both coach and competitor, especially after a year off, but it was still somewhat shocking to see Victor fall prey to exhaustion even though he was still learning how to balance both. Yuuri was still in disbelief over how much Victor was willing to do for him, and he was so grateful for it all.

 

Which was why Yuuri silently walked over to Victor's side, smiling softly as he took his shoulder and shook him gently. "Victor? Victor, wake up." He felt a subtle rise of color in his cheeks, mildly self-conscious of the intimacy of his gesture in front of their rinkmates. 

 

He faintly heard Yuri give a quiet groan of dismay, but instead focused on the way Victor's brow twitched before he gave a small jolt, eyes rapidly blinking in surprise as he looked around him, eyes settling on Yuuri and filling with clarity and relief. Yuuri smiled down at him, carefully drawing him into wakefulness but unable to prevent the flare of alarm that appeared in the man's blue eyes. "Oh my God, tell me I didn't just fall asleep here," he muttered, blushing lightly when he turned and saw a smirking Georgi and Yuri sitting across from him.

 

"Sorry, Vitya!" Mila giggled. "You looked so cute, though!"

 

She was right, he did, though Yuuri still felt bad that Victor was so obviously exhausted. Victor reassured both him and Yakov that he knew very well how hard it would be to be both a coach and competitor, determined to meet the challenge with his usual zeal. Seeing him like this struck a chord in Yuuri, and feelings of gratitude and adoration rose up within him. Yuri, grinning at Victor, dangled his phone in front of him. "Cute or not, it's some damn good blackmail."

 

"Not if I give you permission to post it," Victor immediately said while rubbing his eyes with a sleepy smile, that tiny blush still dusting his cheeks.

 

Yuuri could see how the idea quickly lost its appeal to Yuri now that Victor had given him permission. "What, you want your fans to see you drooling?"

 

Victor paled and covered his mouth. "I was  _drooling?!"_

 

"No you weren't," Yuuri reassured him, voice filled with fondness. Victor looked up at the sound of it, flickers of soft wonder, gratitude, and adoration blooming in his eyes. 

 

"His fans will love it anyway," Georgi lamented, getting to his feet and following a still smiling Mila out. Yuri pocketed his phone with a snort, getting up after apparently deciding he didn't want to be alone with Yuuri and Victor while they were making eyes at each other. 

 

And sure enough, Victor was still giving him that tender gaze, softened from sleep as Yuuri sat down next to him, giving him a shoulder to sleepily rest his head on now that they were alone. "Did you sleep okay last night?" Yuuri asked, pressing his cheek against the top of Victor's head.

 

"I did," Victor replied, burrowing his face into Yuuri's neck and making his face heat up a bit more. "I'm just a little tired, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, _miliy._ "

 

Of course Victor would try to downplay his exhaustion even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. Yuuri turned his face to kiss the now-familiar whorl at the top of Victor's head, relishing the happy noise the other man let out. "Are you ready to go home?"

 

Victor nodded, raising his head from Yuuri's shoulder and kissing his cheek before slowly getting to his feet. He slowly stretched his arms over his head, groaning lightly as he arched his back. Yuuri watched him rub at his neck with a slight grimace, hand delving further down his shirt to rub at a spot between his shoulder blades.

 

Getting up to join him, Yuuri got an idea.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't do anything involving his plan until much later, when Makkachin had been taken care of and they'd had dinner, and Yuuri saw that Victor was still rather tense and achy as they started to wind down, and he knew it'd likely affect his rest. 

 

While he was blatant about much else, Victor wasn't the type to wear his more...negative emotions so openly. Sure, he had bouts of passive aggressive behavior when especially irritated, but otherwise Victor kept certain emotions to himself, and his coping methods weren't always the healthiest. He was letting Yuuri in more, at least, crawling into his arms for an hour of soft strokes through his hair and on his back when his melancholy hung over him like a cloud. However, there were still times he was reluctant to speak up, and Yuuri had to act first.

 

Such as now.

 

Once they turned the television off, Yuuri got to his feet and held his hand out for Victor to take, heart fluttering when Victor looked at him with an expression of mild surprise that always looked terribly sweet on his face. "Where are we going?" he asked playfully, taking Yuuri's hand and getting up.  

 

"Come on," Yuuri said, leading the older man to their bedroom and practically able to feel a thrill go through his body when he squeezed his hand. He wanted to keep giving Victor all the tenderness and care he deserved.

 

Closing the door behind them, Yuuri sat Victor down at the edge of the bed, the man's hands wandering lightly over his hips with a low hum of appreciation while Yuuri leaned down to kiss his forehead. He moved away to climb on to the bed, Victor asking with an amused pout, "Are you leaving me already?"

 

"Never," Yuuri replied, settling on his knees behind Victor and coaxing him to take his shirt off to reveal a strong back. He kissed Victor's nape as he placed his hands on those tense shoulders and kneaded them slowly.

 

Victor inhaled sharply, exhaling in a tiny shudder as Yuuri pressed tiny circles into his skin with his thumbs, carefully digging into the stiff muscle. Slowly but surely, he could feel all of the guarded tension begin to melt away from Victor's frame as he started leaning forward, letting out soft sighs and moans of enjoyment. 

 

"Does that feel good?" Yuuri asked, thumbs digging up his nape to ease more of the stiffness he felt that led up to his scalp. 

 

"It feels amazing," Victor sighed, voice growing more breathless as Yuuri went on, moving his strokes down the length of Victor's back.

 

He found more stiffness awaiting him as he moved his hands, and winced inwardly. "You should've said something. Your back's really tense," he chided gently, that same saddening mixture of guilt and sympathy rearing its head in his heart as his hands moved over Victor's skin. He leaned forward to press his forehead against Victor's nape, his heart aching. "I know you're working twice as hard now, and you know you  _can_ talk to me about it. Yakov too. He's your coach, it's what he's there for."

 

"I don't want you to worry about that," the older man replied quietly. "I'm just...I'm used to..."

 

Oh yes, Yuuri knew very well what Victor was used to. "It doesn't have to be that way anymore," he insisted, pressing soft kisses over the shoulders his hands still worked on. "I can take care of you too. You know that."

 

He felt Victor stiffen momentarily at his words and kept stroking his skin, kept his lips on the sensitive spot beneath his ear and breathed. He hoped it would be enough to reveal the myriad of emotions in his heart, the ones that felt too great for words at the moment. When Victor didn't reply, Yuuri cleared his throat and asked against his shoulder. "Can you lie on your stomach for me?"

 

Victor nodded quietly, turning slowly and getting on to the bed, crawling up to lie down with his head on his pillow, eyes filled with a tentative openness that made Yuuri stroke the back of his calf, hoping it would feel soothing, at least. Seeing that vulnerability could be both wonderful and painful, as though Victor was quietly telling him,  _You could break my heart to pieces in seconds._

 

But Yuuri wasn't interested in breaking Victor's heart. Never. Never, never.

 

He moved to carefully straddle Victor's hips, keeping in mind every little, loving gesture from him. Hot, delicious coffee in the mornings. A replacement case for his glasses whenever he lost one. Sweet, breathy words in his ear that had him shaking deliciously when they had sex. Rubbing his aching muscles after a hard day. Wrapping their bodies together like all he wanted was to permanently meld them together, the heat of him comforting as it surrounded Yuuri. And the waiting. The fretful waiting when Yuuri had anxiety attacks and hid in the bathroom, throat tight with tears he was trying to hold back, until he emerged and found his way into Victor's arms.

 

He ran his hands up and down Victor's back, following the lines of his undeniably aching muscles back up to his shoulders. His motions weren't exactly the smoothest or most confident, but Yuuri still felt Victor relax once again as his fingers worked at knots. He thought of his own aches, what made him groan in satisfaction when Victor moved his hands just right, and looked for those same places. "Does anything hurt badly?" he asked quietly, watching as Victor melted beneath his hands.

 

"No," came the answering sigh, lazily satisfied as though they'd just finished making love. "No, it's good..."

 

Yuuri smiled at him and kept going, his touches becoming lighter once Victor was clearly relaxed. He caressed the back beneath him, aware that Victor had turned his face to look right at him. He dragged his fingertips in a firm line down the length of his spine, hearing the soft shudder from Victor and drawing circles on the small of his back. "Feel better?"

 

"Much," Victor mumbled. Looking up at him Yuuri noticed that he was blushing, feeling his own cheeks heat up at the sight of Victor practically turned to putty.

 

It made his heart beat wildly, though all he wanted to do right now was be as gentle as possible. He got up off of Victor's hips and asked, "Can you get on your back for me, please?" 

 

It might have been his imagination but it looked like Victor was hesitating before he nodded and slowly turned around, and Yuuri saw why he was blushing. He was sporting an erection that tented his boxers. Yuuri felt heat curl up in the pit of his stomach at the sight of it, still surprised that he'd brought Victor to such a state. When he looked up at Victor's face, however, he found that it was closing off again. "This is...a little embarrassing..."

 

"I thought you were tired," he remarked with a soft laugh and a tender smile, reaching up to stroke Victor's cheek and coax him back to him.

 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, you're just...you're so..." He closed his eyes and looked away, shoulders drawn.

 

Yuuri felt the pain of that movement and immediately framed Victor's face in both hands. "Wait, no, look at me." 

 

It took a few moments, but Victor did finally look at him, his eyes wide and almost skittish. Yuuri drew him in to kiss him, soft and tender, before moving on to his nose, chin, easing him back down to the bed so he could press kisses to the lovely column of his throat. He felt the sharp inhale Victor gave when he kissed his chest, his hand wandering down to cup Victor's dick through his boxers. He licked a wet trail down his torso, felt it when Victor tried to sit up. "You don't have to, I can-"

 

"Shh..." Yuuri pressed a long kiss to Victor's navel as he started tugging his boxers down, looking up at him with a loving smile. "I want to. Okay?" 

 

Victor said nothing else, watching him and moving his legs to help Yuuri remove his underwear. Yuuri tossed them aside, settling between Victor's legs and giving him one more smile before slowly licking up the underside of his cock. Victor hissed, stopping a thrust halfway as he threw his head back, and Yuuri remembered to hold his hips down before slowly taking Victor into his mouth.

 

He took his time, breathing through his nose and reminding himself not to rush through it or try anything too ambitious yet. Victor's thighs tensed in his hands, and he gave them a gentle squeeze as he swallowed around his cock, and suddenly Victor's hand was in his hair, his grip gentle as he moaned shakily. 

 

Yuuri pulled away, mimicking the tiny kisses Victor would trail down his cock, playful as he tongued his balls and felt him jolt in shocked pleasure. Smirking against Victor's slick, heated skin, Yuuri found that favored spot at the head and focused all of his attention on it, his own cock twitching at the taste of precome on his tongue. " _Fuck_ , I knew you were a tease," Victor moaned above him. 

 

"Do you like it?" Yuuri mumbled before tonguing the slit of his cock.

 

"Don't stop," Victor whimpered brokenly, stroking Yuuri's hair with gentle, entreating tugs.

 

Addicted, to the soft, vulnerable noises Victor was letting out, Yuuri obeyed. Sealing his lips around the head and relaxing his throat, he bobbed his head, still slow and careful as he listened to every little sound from the man he loved. When Victor came with a series of desperate gasps, Yuuri swallowed around him as best he could, catching what he could with his tongue as he licked at Victor's spent length, drawing away before he could overstimulate him.

 

Watching Victor come down beneath him, the taste of him still in his tongue, Yuuri breathed hard for a moment and lowered his own boxers just enough to wrap a hand around his erection. Victor tiredly watched him, somehow still yearning as he watched Yuuri pump his length, licking his lips greedily.

 

The sight of it had Yuuri thrusting into his hand, and he drank in that warmly satisfied look on Victor's face, the one  _he_ put on there. He released into his hand with a low groan, stroking himself through it and feeling his own leftover tension fade.

 

When he opened his eyes Victor was reaching for him, and Yuuri eagerly melted into his arms. Victor reached for Yuuri's hand, brought it up to his mouth, and licked Yuuri's come off of it with a soft hum of contentment. 

 

Yuuri lifted his head to press another kiss to Victor's chin, watching his eyelids droop even as he was making an effort to keep looking at Yuuri. "Go to sleep," Yuuri said softly, kissing his cheek.

 

Whatever words were on the tip of Victor's tongue faded as his relaxed state caught up to him, and he finally fell asleep as he loosely held on to Yuuri. Gazing at him, Yuuri couldn't help but keep smiling as he listened to Victor breathe with ease.

 

He carefully lifted himself off of Victor, lying down beside him and closing his eyes as he placed his hand on Victor's chest, feeling every breath he took.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!!


End file.
